This invention relates to a liquid level tamper alarm and is of particular advantage in discouraging the theft of fuel from storage tanks or automobile fuel tanks.
Heretofore, attempts to prevent or discourage the theft of fuel have generally been directed to the provision of locking caps for the tanks or obstructing devices to prevent access to the fuel through the filler opening. Such devices are often ineffective because they are obvious and can usually be removed or circumvented in one way or another. For many purposes, a concealed alarm mechanism is more effective because of the element of surprise to the thief and because it cannot be anticipated and overcome before its function has been accomplished if its existence is unknown to the thief.
Objects of the invention are, therefore, to provide a liquid level tamper alarm, to provide an operating mechanism for such an alarm which is entirely concealed, to provide an alarm which will respond either to the lowering or the raising of a liquid level in a tank, to provide an alarm of the type described which is especially suitable for either stationary fuel storage tanks or fuel tanks on vehicles, to provide an alarm system of the type described which is adapted to utilize the conventional fuel transducer in an automobile fuel tank without the use of any attachments to the tank itself, and to provide an alarm which will warn of theft of an automobile as well as the theft of its fuel.